


《浪漫!浪漫!情趣ホテルの旅》 SY孕期三部曲終篇—《浪漫!浪漫!情趣酒店之行》

by Swimming_dragon



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swimming_dragon/pseuds/Swimming_dragon
Summary: 真田生賀文    ABO向，一篇車，一發完。溫馨提示：就算沒看過前作也沒關係。此文會帶有真幸切一家三口的內容(只有一點內容，並不影響觀看車的體驗)。私設切原是真幸的孩子。預警：會有幸村女裝的情節，雷請勿看。(同人車文難免會有OOC的地方，這點也請諒解。)不是很重要的私设(其實並不影響觀看車文，但是還是要補充一下)：真田，30岁。职业：警察，在神奈川县警察局搜查一课当职。  幸村，29岁。职业：自由画家。真田(A→信息素是松木味)x幸村(O→信息素是薰衣草香)
Relationships: Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi
Kudos: 6





	《浪漫!浪漫!情趣ホテルの旅》 SY孕期三部曲終篇—《浪漫!浪漫!情趣酒店之行》

5月19日 晚上9点  
真田正拿著奶瓶看著臥室床上的小男孩—他快滿8個月大的兒子赤也。  
“咿呀，呀～”8個月大的小男孩也躺在床上，他用單純的大眼睛同樣對視著自己的父親真田。  
真田無奈地歎了口慪氣。一個月前真田還是奮鬥在一線的一名刑警，現在的他就是一名傷員兼奶爸，並包攬了家裡一切家務。造成真田現在在家裡做臨時奶爸的原因追溯到一個月前真田在抓捕犯人時受到了槍傷，上級批准真田在家休養到下週。  
一想到下週真田就能回到搜查一課繼續工作，真田的心裡不由得高興。小赤也躺在床上揮舞著小手，他一直看著真田手中的奶瓶，揮舞著小手試圖引起真田的注意力。  
真田也看見了赤也一直想用手去拿自己手上的奶瓶，但這時放在床上的手機震動起來。真田在準備接電話的時候思考了一下，他覺得直接把泡了奶粉的奶瓶放在床上不太妥當，真田用手掂了一下奶瓶還是決定拿在手上。  
真田用右手拿起手機，他看了一眼來電消息，是幸村打來的電話。不知是否是孩子和幸村之间可以互相感應，赤也此時鬧騰地試圖用手去奪真田手中的奶瓶。  
“哇～”見赤也一直鬧著想要奶瓶，真田只好右手晃著奶瓶逗赤也，但真田又不敢不接幸村的電話，他馬上接通了幸村的電話。  
“喂？真田。”  
“嗯，幸村。我在。”真田看著自家兒子的小手並不能夠得到自己手上的奶瓶，便一邊搖晃著奶瓶照顧他邊和幸村通話。  
“我馬上到家了，赤也沒事吧？”幸村在電話裡問道。  
“嗯，赤也很……”真田本想順便匯報一下照顧兒子的情況，結果因為自己左手搖晃奶瓶用力過猛把沖泡過的奶粉擠到了赤也的臉上。  
真田試過沖泡奶粉的水溫並不是很熱，但對於小赤也來說並不一樣。“嗚哇～”赤也似乎感受到沖泡奶粉的水的餘溫燙到了臉，他嚎叫了一聲。  
“赤也很？…赤也怎麼了嗎？”幸村從電話中聽出了端倪，他追問到。  
“不，赤也很好。幸村，我先掛電話了。”真田在與幸村通話時語氣鎮定，但實際上真田現在慌得不行。真田現在非常慶幸奶瓶裡的奶並不是熱的，他掛掉電話後立馬把手機丟到床上然後抱著兒子去浴室洗臉。  
“……”真田給赤也用毛巾擦幹臉後還是覺得給赤也洗個澡，真田的腦海里已經想象到幸村一回家抱起赤也會問：“赤也身上怎麼一股奶味”的樣子了。

當幸村回到家的時候，他到臥室就看見真田在用乾毛巾給赤也擦頭髮。  
“真田，你剛才打電話的時候在給赤也洗澡嗎？我在電話裡聽見赤也似乎嚎叫了一聲。”幸村倒是不擔心真田會“虐待”赤也，他只是關心真田和赤也在自己不在的時候在做什麼，更讓幸村在意的是電話裡赤也為什麼會嚎叫一聲。  
真田停下了手上的動作，赤也則閉著眼睛扶著真田的手，似乎很享受被擦拭頭髮“抱歉，幸村。我沒有照顧好赤也。”真田向幸村道歉到。  
“怎麼了？”  
“剛剛和你打電話的時候，不小心把奶瓶裡的奶晃到了赤也臉上。”  
真田的回答一下就讓幸村沉默了。“……”幸村在回家路上也猜想過各種真田在旁邊赤也嚎叫的原因，但幸村萬萬沒有想到居然是因為奶瓶的奶晃到赤也的臉上才讓赤也嚎叫的。“好吧，至少不是洗澡時不小心捏到。”幸村姑且放下心。  
見幸村沒有回應自己，真田連忙解釋道：“我擔心你會說赤也身上會有奶粉的味道，我就給赤也洗了個澡。”  
“嗯，沒事。對了，真田。我有一件事想和你說。”  
“啊～”赤也一看見幸村回來了，就伸出雙手要求抱抱。  
幸村從真田懷中接過赤也，幸村笑呵呵地抱起赤也並親暱地用自己的頭蹭了層赤也的頭。 “赤也今天過的開心嗎？”幸村問道。  
真田趁幸村正在和赤也玩的時候把毛巾拿回浴室。等真田出來的時候，真田看見赤也趴在幸村的身上，幸村還拿了童話書為赤也讀故事。  
“幸村。”真田正想詢問幸村有什麼事要和自己說，但幸村搖了搖頭示意等把赤也哄睡了再聊。

“聖誕老人把禮物放到了乖孩子的床頭襪子裡……嗯？”故事還沒講完，赤也就已經趴睡在幸村胸前。幸村無奈地看著熟睡的兒子，笑著說：“算了。”  
真田終於等到了能和幸村說話的時間，他輕聲的叫了一聲幸村的名字，提醒幸村還有事情要聊。  
幸村此時還沒有換衣服，但他不願意挪身體這樣會吵醒赤也，便直接對真田說：“真田，我有事情和你說。”  
真田覺得自己和幸村的談話會吵到赤也睡覺，也擔心赤也會突然鬧起來，於是真田很果斷的把趴在幸村胸前的“小牛皮糖”抱到臥室裡屬於赤也的小床中—那是從赤也出生前真田和幸村兩人就選擇的小床。  
雖然幸村看見赤也被真田抽離自己身上的那一刻有些不捨，但他還是對真田說道：“真田，我覺得等赤也再大一點可以讓他自己睡一間房了。”  
真田點點頭，回答：“我也這麼想。赤也的確該獨立了。”真田回憶了一下從這個小傢伙誕生到現在給家裡增添了太多的關於小朋友獨有的哭聲和歡鬧聲。真田也在這一個月的“代班”奶爸中感覺到照顧孩子的確不容易。  
幸村看著真田一直盯著赤也的睡顏，笑著問道：“真田，你不會後悔了吧？”  
“後悔什麼？”  
幸村揚了揚眉，說：“當時可是你和我說我們應該要個孩子的。”  
“幸村，這件事我從來沒有後悔過。平時照顧赤也辛苦你了。”真田認真回答道。  
“嗯。”幸村挑了挑眉，真田正好說道了自己心坎上。幸村用手輕輕摸了一下床上的枕頭，順著真田的話往下說：“真田，既然覺得照顧赤也辛苦的話，乾脆把他送到爸媽的家裡照顧吧。”  
“什麼？要把赤也送到爸媽那裡？”真田覺得非常意外，他以為是自己照顧赤也不周，所以幸村才想讓赤也到自己父母那邊住。  
“怎麼了？看你的表情，好像不太願意的樣子。”  
“不，我的意思是。為什麼突然想把赤也送到爸媽家裡照顧？”  
“嗯……”幸村眨了眨眼，思考了一下。他回答道：“我最近才和爸爸媽媽通話，他們說家裡太安靜了，再加上爺爺也同樣很想念赤也。爺爺年紀也大了，赤也回去他也會很高興吧。而且真田，你這個月在家裡養傷，我還要忙畫展的事，赤也交給你照顧我覺得這樣太勉強你了。而且你本來就是傷員，就應該靜養才對。”說著幸村摸了摸下巴做思考狀。  
真田覺得帶赤也去看望家人沒有什麼問題，但是同樣都住在神奈川，並不是像美國到日本那樣遙遠的距離。“幸村，我已經休息一個月了。我的身體沒有任何問題。如果是這個月期間照顧赤也我疏忽了，我向你承認錯誤。”  
“唉？”幸村有點懵，但他馬上反應過來真田是以為自己覺得他沒有照顧好赤也才要把赤也送到父母家照顧的。“不，真田你聽我說。我並不是覺得你照顧赤也有問題。”說著，幸村轉頭看著小床上熟睡的赤也，他笑了笑回答：“我覺得這段時間讓你們父子獨自相處還能培養感情呢。”  
真田也大致明白了幸村的意思，於是他直接問道：“幸村，在赤也不在的時候你需要我做什麼？”  
“唔，也不能這樣說。其實我是想讓赤也去爸媽家住幾天。嘛，你也知道，赤也不在就相當於給我們兩個放了個假。剛好真田你下週就正式回歸警局了，趁還沒結束休假我們兩個單獨過一下，怎麼樣？”  
真田皺了皺眉，雖然他理解幸村的意思，但身為一名刑警，真田總覺得今天的幸村和平時不一樣，像是在預謀著什麼。  
看真田若有所思的樣子，幸村連忙說道：“嗯，其實今天就想和你說這個事。我先去洗澡了。”

“好。”真田點點頭，看著幸村帶著換洗衣服進了浴室。等幸村把浴室門關上後，真田從床頭櫃的抽屜拿出一張年代有一點久遠的卡片。卡片上的內容寫著“給弦一郎君的生日禮物，在生日的時候想做什麼事我都幫你實現哦!—有此萬能許願券，時間是永遠。”真田看著卡片上寫的工整、可愛的平假名笑了笑。這張卡片是真田今天在家打掃衛生的時候從幸村的畫室發現的。真田回想起這是自己7歲生日的時候幸村送自己的手寫卡。後來婚後因為幸村懷孕而搬過一次家，這張卡就找不到了。真田沒想到這張卡居然被幸村重新收起來了。從這張卡片以及幸村今天向自己所提及的二人獨自相處的建議，真田能推理出幸村想給自己一個生日驚喜。  
真田已經知道幸村要給自己生日驚喜的事，他將幸村送的生日卡片放回床頭櫃的抽屜裡。  
真田很清楚兩天後是自己的生日，自從參加工作後他也沒時間過生日了。但是真田很熱愛作為刑警的工作，這是他一直以來的理想。想到下週自己就要重新復職，真田還有一點興奮。

等幸村洗完澡出來的時候，他看見真田正盤腿而坐並把筆記本電腦放在腿上。  
“出什麼事了嗎？”幸村問。  
“同事說有個資料讓我幫忙看一下。”  
“是案件吧？但你現在還處於傷員休假，這樣知道案子的事沒問題嗎？”  
“沒事，只是順手查一下。”  
幸村看著小床裡熟睡的赤也，忍不住伸手輕輕戳了戳他的小臉。“赤也這孩子長的好快啊，之前還是那麼小一點。”說著幸村伸出雙手比劃了一下。  
真田把筆記本電腦蓋上，並放到一旁。他也把視線放到赤也身上“幸村，我覺得赤也的頭髮反而比身體長的更快。”  
“唔？”聽真田這樣一說，幸村腦海里瞬間有了畫面，他想象到赤也以後長大了會是一個小捲毛。幸村摸了摸赤也的柔軟的頭髮，然後對真田說：“赤也的頭髮隨我，偏卷了。希望以後他不要在打理髮型上花太多時間，會上學遲到吧？”  
真田倒覺得幸村想太長遠了，他回答：“如果真的因為打理髮型而導致上學遲到就讓那個小子剃光頭。”  
“剃光頭到不至於……”幸村沒想到真田會那麼果斷的說讓自己兒子剃光頭這樣的話。  
“幸村。我最近發現赤也會經常時睡睡醒。”  
“哎？這樣啊。”幸村眨了眨眼，“可能是因為還是個小孩子吧。看你的表情不太好的樣子，怎麼了？”  
“不。希望以後赤也長大後不要有這樣的習慣。”  
幸村坐到床上，他擁抱了一下真田，然後將頭靠到真田肩上並拍了拍真田的背：“真田，你想太多了。”  
真田握住了幸村的手：“嗯，是我想多了。”  
幸村閉著眼睛靠著真田的肩：“對了，真田。明天你的時間可以由我支配嗎？”  
“幸村，你……”真田想了一下，還是決定不告訴幸村自己已經知道幸村要給自己籌備生日驚喜的事。“不，沒什麼，早點休息吧。”  
“好，你等一下。我記得之前赤也有個玩具好像放在抽屜裡了。”說完，幸村便抽身爬到床頭，打開床頭櫃的抽屜。  
“等一下幸村!”  
但為時已晚，幸村已經打開了抽屜。映入眼簾的便是那張生日卡片，真田張大嘴，他有些尷尬地看著幸村。  
“……”見幸村沉默地拿起那張生日卡片，真田有點不敢直視幸村，他左手扶著頭然後轉身看了一眼小床裡睡覺的赤也，怕因為剛剛自己發出的聲音吵醒他，見赤也沒事，真田又重新轉頭面對幸村。  
“這張卡。”兩人同時開口，又都愣了一下，沒想到對方和自己想說的一樣。  
真田紳士地點了一下頭，對幸村說：“幸村，你先說吧。”  
“嗯……”幸村又看了一眼自己小時候的字跡，問：“真田，這張卡片你是在哪裡找到的？”  
“打掃畫室的時候發現的。之前搬家的時候，我以為你送我生日卡片不見了。”真田回答道。  
“啊，當時那張卡又重新被我找到了，我一直忘了告訴你。便一直放在我的畫室了。”  
真田點了點頭，他笑著說道：“幸村，那是你7歲時送我的生日禮物，如今失而復得，我一定會好好珍惜。”  
真田說完，幸村臉上的表情就變了。幸村故作冷靜地歪了一下頭。“真田，你這個生日卡片上的要求，你從來沒和我提過。如今算是重新失而復得，你有什麼願望嗎？”幸村刻意地試探道。  
真田搖了搖頭，他覺得自己並沒有什麼該實現的物質願望。  
“沒有嗎，那太好了。”  
真田愣了一下，自己回答沒有，幸村反而更高興了。  
幸村雙手合十拍了一下手，他對真田說：“既然說好了，你明天的時間由我支配，那就聽我的計劃吧。明天一早我準備先把赤也送到你爺爺那，我已經和爺爺聯繫過了。現在就先睡覺吧。”說完，幸村便看了一下小床裡的赤也是否有踢被子，查看後情況後才把床頭的燈關掉。  
“晚安，真田。”  
“晚安，幸村。”不知道為什麼，關於自己兩天後的生日。真田突然產生了一種不好的感覺，但他依然向幸村道了晚安。  
真田在床上輾轉反側，他還是向幸村問了問題：“幸村，明天是什麼值得紀念的日子嗎？”  
“嗯？你是說五月二十號嗎？”幸村翻了一個身，看著真田。  
真田非常直接的回答道：“嗯。我想知道。”  
“我覺得那是非常適合我們兩個單獨約會的一天。這樣的理由可以嗎？”幸村並沒有解釋很多，但在他的計劃安排下確實是想在五月二十這個中文諧音“我愛你”的一天和真田約會，畢竟真田下週就要重新上班了，兩人獨處的時間會更少，再加上二十號過後就是二十一號，也就是真田的生日。

5月20日 23點  
在吃完晚餐後，幸村就拉著真田在橫濱市內漫無目的的閒逛了很久。  
真田拉著幸村的手問道：“幸村，這麼晚了我們不回家嗎？”  
幸村的心情很好，他甚至哼著歌。“再走走吧，我帶去個地方。”幸村回答道。  
“好。”真田心裡其實認為這樣不太妥當，雖然自己是警察，但是帶著作為Omega的伴侶在快要零點的時候在無人的街道壓馬路會有風險隱患。

5月21日 0點  
“幸村，你確定我們要進去嗎？”  
“嗯。我們是正經合法的伴侶，為什麼不能進去？”  
“可是……”真田還是覺得有些不妥，他有些懷疑地看著幸村。  
“真田，今天是你的生日。可以相信我嗎？”  
“嗯…我當然相信你，幸村。”真田又看了一眼眼前的大樓，不太自信的回答道。  
“好啦，真田，再不進去的話，你的生日很快就要過了。”說著，幸村拉上了真田進入了眼前的大樓—橫濱的某家情趣酒店。

走進情趣酒店的大堂，真田有些懷疑的偏了偏頭：“幸村，你今天跟我說的生日驚喜就是？……”  
幸村走向前台向酒店服務員取了預約的房卡，服務員還給了幸村一個袋子。  
真田覺得那是裝衣服的袋子，“或許幸村說的所謂生日驚喜就是袋子裡的衣服？”真田心裡猜想道。  
幸村拿著房卡轉身對真田說：“抱歉真田，我還沒有像跡部那樣有實力給伴侶送一棟獨立的酒店大樓。”  
真田隨著幸村進了酒店的電梯，真田看著電梯內的環境並抬頭看了看電梯的攝像頭。  
“怎麼了，真田？有什麼問題嗎？”幸村看真田這樣查看電梯的樣子，感覺他心裡有事。  
“幸村，你之前來過情趣酒店？”真田看著電梯上升的數字問道。  
“我當然是第一次來情趣酒店。”幸村覺得真田的問法非常奇怪，於是反問道：“真田，你不會背著我來過情趣酒店吧？是和哪個我不認識的Omega來過嗎？”  
“以前查案和同事來過情趣酒店。但不是這家。”真田回答道。  
電梯開門後，幸村走出去，真田也隨即跟在幸村後面。“為了查案取證來情趣酒店還真是辛苦了。”  
“幸村，你還記得我在沒轉入暴力犯罪搜查係的時候在哪個部門工作嗎？”真田跟著幸村的步伐來到了預約的房間門口。  
“唔？”幸村取出房卡將酒店房間的門打開。隨著“滴”的一聲，幸村打開房門，他回答道：“你好像和我說過你在未成年犯罪課呆過一段時間？”  
“當時是為了和同事追查女中學生售賣原味內衣才去情趣酒店進行問詢。後來我才轉入暴力犯罪搜查系。”

“原來如此。真是不容易的工作。看來國家的稅金沒有讓警察們白花呢。”幸村走進房間後，他先環顧了一下四周，然後對真田說：“跟我想象的不一樣呢。”  
真田反而很仔細地觀察房間周圍的情況，甚至還把房間床上的被子掀開，還拉開了床頭櫃。“確實和你想象的不一樣。”真田用手拿出情趣酒店內床頭櫃裡的震動棒和跳蛋給幸村看。  
幸村只是挑了挑眉，他認為情趣酒店出現這些東西完全可以理解。他看著真田將震動棒和跳蛋放到床上。  
“真田，你看起來很熟練的樣子。你真的沒有來過情趣酒店嗎？”幸村看著真田正在用手摸索床頭櫃櫃底，有些在意地問道。  
“幸村，我只是在情趣酒店的前台問詢過，我並沒有進入房間搜查過。”真田起身，這次他空著手。但很快真田又俯下身看床下，並用手沿著著床壁摸索。  
“……”幸村似乎察覺到真田的用意，他默默地走到真田身邊，然後俯身對真田的耳邊吹了下氣。“真田，你不會是在找監聽器之類的吧？”  
真田完全無視了幸村的“調情”，他很認真的說道：“幸村，這是關於我們的隱私。不能鬆懈，必須慎重。說不定房間內還會有針孔攝像頭。”  
“好，你先找吧。”雖然幸村覺得真田說的話很有道理，但是在真田生日這天居然在情趣酒店房間內開始搜查針孔攝像頭和監聽器而忽視自己，這讓幸村有一些尷尬。幸村甚至有點懷疑自己之前為什麼要選擇在真田生日這天制定了帶真田來情趣酒店當做禮物了，現在看來反而激起了真田作為警察會偵查的職業習慣。幸村看著正認真翻找監聽器的真田，他搖了搖頭。“估計是好久沒上班了，真田心癢難耐了吧。”幸村心裡猜想道。  
真田甚至在搜房間衣櫃的時候看見裡面有包裝好未拆封的警服，真田也不是傻子，他知道情趣酒店也會有情侶進行角色扮演，甚至拍片。幸村選擇的房間並不是那種房間全是充滿粉色和愛心的套房，但真田覺得任何房間都無所謂，他對與任何房間的每個角落都不放過。  
當真田搜得差不多的時候，他才把注意力放到幸村身上。此時，幸村正坐在沙發上看著手機。  
“幸村。”真田叫了幸村的名字。  
幸村抬頭看了一眼真田，又看床上他搜到了一堆“玩具”。幸村有些敷衍地說道：“哦？搜查結束了嗎？辛苦你了。”  
“不，幸村。我是想和你說。我需要去浴室看一下。”說著，真田指了一下情趣酒店房間內的浴室。  
幸村眨了眨眼，他笑著說：“我不是你的上司，你不需要得到我的允許才行動吧？想去看你就去看吧。這是你的自由。”  
“嗯。”真田並沒有反駁幸村，他得到了幸村的許可，向幸村點了一下頭便要去浴室。

當真田的腳馬上就要跨入浴室的門時，幸村把手機聲音調大最大，並外放了聲音:“赤也，赤也，快跟爺爺看鏡頭。 Pa～pa～”  
“……”真田一聽見音頻裡爺爺和赤也的聲音，立刻轉頭問幸村：“赤也會叫爸爸了？”真田很在意地走向沙發前，幸村也沒說什麼，直接把手機拿給真田看。  
真田又重新再看了一遍關於小赤也說話的視頻，他將手機還給幸村，並問：“剛剛在和佐助聊天？”  
“嗯，問一下赤也的情況。看看有沒有麻煩家裡人。赤也很乖，不用操心。”幸村特意抬頭觀察真田的表情，但真田似乎沒有因為赤也開口說話叫爸爸而感到激動。  
真田了解了情況，便到了浴室進行第二輪“搜查”。  
幸村也回憶了一下自己和真田外出旅行的時候真田並沒有像今天一樣神經質地對房間進行搜查，“難道說真的是因為情趣酒店的問題才讓真田很在意嗎？”幸村思考著。  
“這次這麼快就看好了？”幸村覺得自己才稍微神遊了一下，真田就出來了。  
見幸村詢問，真田便拿出從浴室找到的按摩精油。  
幸村放下手機，他的手肘靠著沙發，手掌托著下巴對真田說：“如果日本每一個警察都像你一樣認真，我想覺得日本更可以降低犯罪率了。”  
“抱歉，幸村。讓你等了很久。”真田才意識到自己剛剛的行為把幸村晾在一旁，真田確實忘記了來情趣酒店的最終目的是要和伴侶做愛了，自己剛剛晾著幸村，會讓幸村有些尷尬。  
幸村搖搖頭：“真田，你不要多想。我沒有生氣。而且今天是你的生日呢，我理應聽壽星的話不是嗎？幸村摸著表面並不光滑的沙發，繼續說道：“今天是你的生日。希望你許的願望可以實現。”  
“對了，幸村。我一直有個問題。”  
“嗯？什麼。”  
“剛才在酒店大堂的櫃檯拿的袋子裡裝的是？……”  
“衣服。”  
“衣服？”真田有點驚訝。  
“嗯，都來情趣酒店了真田你覺得會是什麼衣服呢？”幸村反問道。  
“……”幸村的這番話只能讓真田想到成人用品店的模特們穿的衣服。真田有些懷疑這是不是自己做的夢，就算是自己的生日，幸村居然會願意為自己穿那種情趣又暴露的衣服。真田還是覺得這是自己在做夢，或者是自己出現了幻覺。  
幸村看真田一直沒說話，便問：“真田，你不會是在想象我穿很暴露的內衣的樣子吧？”  
真田故作鎮定地用手握拳貼了一下嘴，回答：“幸村，我在夢裡嗎？”  
“真田，你並不是在做夢。”幸村笑著用手用力地捏了一下真田的手臂。  
“是嗎，不是夢。”真田仰著頭看著酒店房間的天花板。  
“不過要告訴你一個壞消息。我可能要讓你失望了。我選擇的衣服並不是情趣內衣。”  
“不，沒事。”真田還是保持著理性和清醒，就算幸村穿太過於暴露的衣服也沒關係，只要不在別人面前穿，自己都能接受。  
幸村從袋子裡拿出衣服，是一套深藍色的女學生制服。“真田，你覺得我穿這個怎麼樣？”幸村故作鎮定，但心裡卻很緊張。

幸村之所以買這套女學生制服也是因為真田童年的一句話“幸村，明天一年級開學的時候你也要穿跟學姐們一樣的制服嗎？”雖然當時幸村很嚴肅地跟真田說自己是Omega，但並不是女性。但現在回憶童年的對話，幸村似乎覺得真田在那一刻有一點失落。幸村摸著制服的布料，心裡想：“雖然不知道這樣穿會怎麼樣，希望真田不會很失望吧。”作為警察的真田難得在過生日的時候能有時間和自己在一起，幸村也不希望真田過一個不愉快的生日。

真田看到幸村拿出的深藍色女生制服時，便開始在想幸村穿上後的樣子。“幸村，你試穿過嗎？”  
“唔，沒有。但是尺碼是可以穿的。對了，說道這個，我還給你也買了一套。”  
“給我的？”真田聽到幸村這樣說明顯嚇了一跳，真田作為一個Alpha他很難放下尊嚴去穿女裝，雖然這樣很對不起幸村，但是真田的內心是拒絕的。  
幸村看出真田的表情不對，他便解釋道：“你想到哪裡去了。當然不是讓你穿女裝。唔，不過如果讓今天作為壽星的你穿上女裝，也是蠻有紀念性的吧？”幸村突然覺得所謂“難忘的記憶”也可以指一些令人羞恥的過去。  
“不必麻煩了。”真田覺得幸村的想法很危險，作為幸村的伴侶真田非常了解幸村，說不定某天幸村真的會買一套於自己合身的女裝送給自己。  
“穿上試試吧。”  
“老師的制服？”真田覺得很奇怪，自己並不是警校的老師，他只是一名普通的警察，為什麼幸村要買老師的制服給自己。  
“唔，真田你知道師生PLAY嗎？……”  
“你的意思是，我扮演老師，你是學生？”真田想到了一位東京的同僚加入了警視廳生物系後和搭檔經常被路人認為是一對穿著制服COSPLAY情趣扮演的情侶。  
“嗯，算是。嗯…如果你不是很滿意的話，其實衣櫃裡還有別的制服。”幸村指了指衣櫃。  
“警服是你放衣櫃裡的？”  
“不，並不是我放的。”幸村回答道：“我只是預約了酒店房間。這是情趣酒店的服務吧，租賃衣服也算到了酒店的費用裡面。”  
“原來如此。”真田恍然大悟。  
“對了，好像裡面還不止警服。唔，真田，今天是你的生日。所以……”幸村再三考慮了一下，說：“你…想讓我穿什麼。都可以。”幸村有些不好意思地偏著頭並用手指把頭髮勾到耳後。當然，幸村的內心還是很緊張的，萬一真田讓自己穿非常暴露的情趣內衣也有可能。  
“嗯……”雖然真田表現的很鎮靜，但他此時的心情就像一座睡火山那樣，聽到了令人振奮的話語終於醒了。“轟”地一聲，真田內心的火山，噴發了。  
“幸村，其實我想看你穿警服。”  
“嗯？”幸村愣了一下  
真田擔心幸村覺得自己的請求很過分，他解釋道：“抱歉，並不是說你選擇的女學生制服不好，但是我很好奇你穿警服會是什麼樣子。”真田在當上警察的時候曾經想象過幸村穿警服的樣子，如果幸村真的和自己讀警校，畢業後分配工作說不定幸村會成為警察局評選最帥氣的男性。如果幸村穿的是女性制服，說不定還會比警察局的女警員還好看。  
“可以嗎？對於警察來說，警服是很神聖的吧。我還擔心真田你會說我穿警服褻瀆靈魂呢。”幸村心裡也很驚訝，真田居然會因為想看自己穿警服還用了“好奇”一詞，這根本不像平時的真田。“難道說真田真的有想象過我穿警服的樣子嗎？”真田這樣一說，讓幸村不由得會浮想聯翩。  
“不會的，只要在情趣酒店，肯定會還有人穿警服進行情趣扮演的。”真田用一句話把很好的氣氛毀掉了。  
“嗯。”幸村瞇著眼對真田點頭笑了笑，然後背過真田面無表情地從衣櫃裡取出未開封包裝的警服。  
“真田。”  
“嗯？”  
“我去浴室換。”對於這種情趣制服，幸村不太好意思擋著真田的面換。

在幸村去浴室換衣服的時候，真田懷著緊張和期待。就像當時幸村在產房，自己在產房外等候的心境一樣。“真田弦一郎，你要穩住。”真田緊閉雙眼，他的腦海一直浮現自己對於幸村穿警服的想象，真田想克制住自己的想法，他用力的握拳逼自己不要在繼續想象。  
幸村並不是第一次穿女裝，他曾經在中學的校園祭表演扮演話劇時穿過女裝，但對於這種女警制服，幸村也是第一次嘗試。幸村雙手撐著洗手台看著鏡子裡還未換上女裝的自己，他看了一眼制服，眼神一變：“豁出去了。”說著，幸村將自己的衣服脫掉。  
過了一會，幸村在浴室換好了女警的制服。幸村照著浴室的鏡子，他整理著衣領，又拉了拉裙角。幸村又對著鏡子轉了一圈，他覺得女警的裙子是包臀裙非常不方便，“這個裙子的長度也太短了吧……而且，女警穿包臀裙真的可以跑得過犯人嗎”幸村顯然已經忘記了這件警服是為了情趣而設計，但他還是努力地想把裙子往下拉。作為情趣制服的設計，裙子是必不可能長而保守的。為了完美的配合，幸村甚至特意還穿上了絲襪。“這樣應該會達到真田想要的程度吧？……”幸村非常不自信地坐在馬桶上穿上了跟制服一起配套的高跟鞋。剛穿上高跟鞋的時候幸村覺得自己的腳非常不適應這樣的高跟，“穿高跟鞋上班真是太辛苦了。”幸村一邊感歎女警的不容易，一邊勉強地用手支撐著洗手台站立。最後，幸村戴上了警察的帽子。“真是太奇怪了。”看著鏡中穿著女警制服的自己，幸村不由得扶額掩面。  
“呼……”幸村閉上眼深呼一口氣，隨後打開浴室的門。

“真田，怎麼樣，合適嗎？”幸村穿著高跟鞋，因為不習慣穿高跟鞋，幸村扶著墻壁磕磕碰碰地走出浴室，就像童話裡長出腿的小美人魚學走路一般。  
“……”真田此時就像激光掃射機一般四下打量著幸村。  
“很奇怪嗎？”見真田一直沒說話，幸村有點緊張。幸村覺得自己此時就像童話裡的辛德瑞拉穿上仙女送的華麗禮服後不自信地對詢問仙女：“這樣去參加王子的舞會，沒問題嗎？”  
真田手握拳捂嘴，“抱歉幸村。我希望你聽了我的評論不要覺得我在冒犯你。”  
“唉？”幸村心裡很慌亂，自己和真田明明都已經是結婚還有孩子的狀態了，真田居然會用敬語說特地提醒接下來要說的話可能會冒犯到自己。幸村擠出一個笑容對真田說：“我不會生氣的。”但其實，幸村的內心很緊張。  
“說實話，幸村……”  
“嗯？”幸村對真田接下來說的話非常在意，他很認真地注意聽。  
“你是我見過穿警察制服最好看的Omega。”  
“呼，還好不是說自己非常不適合穿警服之類的話。”幸村心裡鬆了一口氣，此時他的心情就像坐過山車那樣忽高忽低。“真田，你說話還真是大喘氣。我以為你要說什麼可以震撼我的發言了。”幸村在慶幸之餘用手摸了一下額頭。  
“我認為說你穿警服好看會冒犯到你。是因為AO性別，我認為你可能會覺得我在性別針對。”真田非常認真地解釋道。  
“我不介意這個的。真田，我們結婚那麼久，如果因為這種小事就吵架那也太說不過去了。”  
“不，我還是會說出來的。對了，幸村。這條裙子，似乎太短了。”真田又把注意力轉移到幸村的裙子身上。  
“唔，確實有點短。”幸村甚至覺得穿著刻意裁剪短的包臀裙讓自己的臀部覺得很不舒服。  
“幸村。”  
“怎麼了？”  
真田此時非常認真地用手摸著下巴評價道：“沒想到你的臀部會顯得這麼豐滿。”  
“……”聽了真田的評價，幸村笑瞇瞇地看著真田。“你是覺得我生赤也以後身材就變了嗎？”真田有時候會說一些非常耿直的實話，但就是這樣的話偶爾會讓幸村惱火，原因就是真田有時候說的實話卻讓幸村無法找到反駁的理由。  
顯然，剛才真田的危險發言觸碰到了幸村的雷區，但真田卻依舊很鎮定：“我的意思是，這條裙子的原因。”  
幸村此時腦海裡的傳出了火車噴氣的聲音，“是嗎……”幸村有些尷尬地轉身背對真田。  
幸村覺得穿高跟鞋還是不太方便，他將高跟鞋脫下放回鞋盒裡。幸村轉過身，問道：“所以……真田你是想讓我穿著警服和你……”  
幸村穿著高跟鞋時身高比真田高了一截，現在脫下高跟鞋後幸村的身高和以前一樣比真田矮一些。此時，真田走向前用手輕輕拍了一下幸村肩上的臂章，並幫幸村扶正了戴在頭上的帽子。  
幸村小心翼翼地抬頭看了一眼正幫自己整理帽子上的警章，真田的眼神異常地認真，讓幸村感覺現在仿佛不是在給自己戴正帽子而是在替自己戴上皇冠為自己加冕。  
“嗯，這樣就可以了。”真田向後退了幾步，滿意地對幸村點了點頭。  
幸村忍不住用手摸了一下自己頭上的警帽，或許真田是覺得自己沒有穿好警服太特意上前幫自己整理衣著的。  
“幸村，你可以把衣服脫掉了。”  
“這麼快？”幸村以為真田已經決定好要讓自己穿著這套情趣警服和真田做愛了。  
“不，我的意思是。你可以把這套警服換了。幸村，你不是要換學生制服嗎？”真田跟幸村想的完全不一樣，在真田認為，警服依然是神聖的，就算幸村穿上這樣的情趣制服真田也不會鬆懈，這是一名警察的信念。  
“我還以為真田你想讓我穿著這套警服和你……”  
不知道是因為穿上警服後會改變氣質，真田覺得現在的幸村有一種迷糊的可愛。  
“抱歉，幸村。我記住你穿警服的樣子就可以了。剩下的事你沒必要做。謝謝你幸村，你穿警服的樣子我會一直記在腦海中的。”真田認真地說道。  
幸村覺得此時真田的背後似乎在發著光，是屬於警察的正義光輝。  
“你的意思我明白了。果然對於警察的你來說，警察制服是神聖的啊。”幸村邊感歎道邊解領口的釦子，但不知道是不是制服本身在和幸村作對，上衣的第一顆釦子一直解不開。幸村閉著右眼，頭向左偏，試圖把釦子解開。  
真田有些看不下去，他連忙到幸村身邊施以援手。真田把幸村把領口第一顆釦子解開後，幸村覺得自己的臉似乎在發燙。真田還想幫幸村把制服釦子都解開，幸村握住了真田的手腕，阻止道：“下面的我自己脫就可以了。”  
真田點點頭，但看到幸村露出白皙的脖頸，真田忍不住用右手輕輕碰了一下幸村的脖頸，他左手扶著幸村的腰，右手則伸入幸村的後脖頸。真田用右手按壓了一下屬於幸村的Omega線體，那個屬於自己的標記。  
真田放下手，對幸村說：“去換衣服吧。”  
幸村無言地摸了摸自己的後脖頸，點了點頭。  
“……”幸村的沉默，一時讓真田沒想好該和他說什麼，房間裡有一種微妙焦灼的氣氛。  
最終，還是由真田打開話題：“幸村，你去浴室換女生制服吧。我在房間換。”  
幸村也順勢接應話題，說道：“對了真田，當時我買制服的時候，還有送劇本呢。”  
“嗯？什麼劇本。”真田覺得非常奇怪，買了情趣制服居然還會送劇本。  
“換完衣服再跟你說吧。”  
“好。”

幸村帶著學生制服到浴室，現在準備換上學生制服的心境和剛才換警服時完全不同。他脫掉情趣警服的制服後，看著女生制服的裙子猶豫了一下。“所以這就是所謂情趣麼？”幸村套上學生制服的上衣，對著鏡子係上蝴蝶結，然後將剛剛和情趣警服配套的絲襪脫掉，重新穿上屬於學生制服配套的黑色學生襪。  
“……”幸村用手拍了拍自己的胸部。幸村從來沒有那麼無聊地對著鏡子摸自己的胸部，今天是個例外。幸村對著鏡子歪了一下頭，他覺得無所謂。自己也不是女性，不需要用胸部的大小去讓伴侶開心。幸村又重新綁了一下胸前學生制服的蝴蝶結，然後套上學生制服的裙子，對著鏡子轉了幾圈。幸村覺得穿著配套的皮鞋很不舒服，他碰了碰鞋跟。幸村又看著浴室的壁磚發呆了幾分鐘，然後拉了拉短裙試圖把短裙弄低一些。“這就是情趣制服嗎？!”幸村心裡有些不鎮定了，當他對著鏡子轉圈時，短裙完全就飄起來了。幸村終於相信了漫畫裡的情結，一陣風就可以將女生的短裙吹起掀開。“這個裙子真是短的不像話。”幸村放棄掙扎不再將裙子往下拉試圖讓裙子更保守，他面無表情地照著鏡子掀起裙子又撂下重複好幾次，停下動作後幸村又雙手撐著洗手台對著洗手台發呆。  
“為什麼我要穿女生制服？為了真田的生日嗎？”幸村對著鏡子自言自語。  
“嗯……好像就是為了他。”幸村不太敢想象房間內真田看見自己穿女生制服的表情，會很驚訝，還是會有些手足無措呢？幸村搖了搖頭，不想再讓自己浮想聯翩，他整理了一下自己的髮型，然後學著晨間劇的元氣女主，用手拍了拍自己的臉保持清醒，然後打開浴室的門。“縱使前方是地獄，我也必須前行。”這是穿上女生制服的幸村對自己的心理安慰。

幸村拿著學生制服配套的手提包走出浴室。  
真田剛好和幸村對上眼神：“幸村，你覺得合適嗎？”雖然真田並沒有為自己的著裝而煩惱但真田也會在意幸村的評價。  
“嗯……怎麼說呢？”幸村打量了一下穿著教師制服的真田， “挺適合你的。感覺你完全適合做老師呢。”幸村客觀地評價道。  
這時真田才注意到幸村穿學生制服的樣子，真田覺得幸村穿學生制服和警服完全不是一種氣質。“幸村，我覺得你穿上學生制服後，變年輕了。”真田只相信自己眼睛看見的真相，對於真田來說這個對幸村的評價無疑是個大實話。  
“年輕，是什麼意思？”幸村覺得真田的評價詞彙用的真是太差勁了，他黑著臉反問真田：“在你眼裡，我現在不會是為了哄Alpha而穿上學生制服的人妻之類的吧？”  
“不，當…當然不是這個意思!”真田緊張到卡殼，他整理了一下語言：“我的意思是，幸村你穿上這身學生制服，非常…非常具有青春氣息。讓我想到中學4月櫻花開放的時候，我和你一起坐在櫻花樹下吃便當。雖然你現在穿的是短裙，但是依舊讓我想到了我們的中學時代。”真田見幸村沒有反應，還對著幸村點頭：“很不錯的制服，很適合你，就是裙子太短了。”  
“抱歉，真田。剛剛是我情緒太激動了。其實我穿上學生制服，是想讓你高興。反而倒是讓你有壓力了。明明是你的生日還讓你這樣緊張，抱歉。”幸村坐到床上，有些失落地反省道：“果然送伴侶到情趣酒店穿情趣衣服什麼的這樣的生日禮物太差勁了。”  
真田坐到了幸村旁邊，他思考了一會，對幸村說：“幸村，你不需要送我什麼生日禮物。你的心意，我一直知道。”  
“嗯。”幸村眼神空洞地看著酒店的壁紙呆呆地點了點頭。  
“幸村，關於這個…不，”真田組織了一下語言，接著說道：“幸村你怎麼會想到帶我來情趣酒店過生日？”  
“真田你還記得小時候我送你的生日許願券嗎？”  
“嗯。記得。”  
“當時我記得很清楚呢，7歲的你，說什麼如果生日許願想看我穿裙子就好了。”  
“幸村。那只是童年的胡話而已。”真田當然沒有忘記，他甚至被幸村嚴肅地教育一頓。  
幸村從提包裡拿出一張嶄新的卡片，雙手拿著卡片遞給真田：“那重新許一次願望吧，許願的保質期是永遠哦。”  
“幸村，你又重新做了一張？”真田接過幸村送的“生日許願券”還翻到卡片背面看了一眼，是自己和幸村。  
“那個是我無聊的時候畫的，不要在意。”幸村很不好意的看了一樣自己為真田畫的Q版小像。“真田，寫下你的願望吧。”幸村又從提包裡拿出一根筆，遞給真田。  
真田接過筆，瞟了一眼幸村帶上的提包。真田覺得幸村的準備太充分了，就像萬能口袋一樣變出想要的東西。  
幸村笑著用頭靠了一下真田，對他說：“真田，你別多想。只是想讓你過一個開心的生日。”  
“我需要寫什麼？”真田一手拿著筆一手拿著卡片詢問幸村。  
“你想寫什麼就寫什麼，這是你的生日願望嘛。”  
“……”幸村看著真田寫出了他的生日願望，真田寫完還問：“這樣寫可以嗎？”  
幸村抿了一下嘴，然後點頭：“嗯，什麼都可以哦。真田，我尊重你寫的願望。我也會努力達成的。”幸村心裡鬆了口氣，至少真田沒有在生日願望卡上寫“要二胎”這樣過分的要求。但幸村還是很在意願望卡上的內容，幸村甚至考慮把這張卡銷毀防止以後赤也長大會看見，畢竟卡上的內容是：“與穿裙子的幸村進行一場性愛。”  
“真田你寫的也太直白了。”幸村心裡是這樣想的，幸村甚至能想到未來赤也長大了偶然翻到這張卡片。“這也太可怕了!”幸村似乎已經想象到長大後的赤也看著這張卡後甚至會在背後吐槽自己。幸村不喜歡有人在背後說閒話，雖然剛剛只是在想象赤也長大後看到這樣露骨的內容會說自己和真田，但想象過就停不下來了。幸村覺得這張卡絕對不能留下來。  
幸村伸手收回了自己製作的生日願望卡，真田有些不明狀況地看著幸村，他以為幸村會讓自己收藏起來。  
幸村看了一眼生日願望卡，假裝確認真田寫的內容。“真田，這是你的生日願望嗎？”  
“嗯。”真田點點頭，但他並沒有說出自己的心裡話。真田認為生日什麼的不重要，和幸村在一起就夠了。真田之所以寫這個願望也只是因為幸村正好是以穿著裙子當“生日禮物的。”  
“謝謝你，幸村。這是令我很難忘的生日禮物。”  
幸村聽了真田的話，臉不自覺地紅了起來。“真是個笨蛋，明明連做愛都沒開始，就直接這樣說是難忘的生日禮物。”幸村心裡很高興，雖然穿上女裝算是自己人生的一件比較羞恥的事，但是能讓真田開心，也值得。

“對了幸村，你之前說，還有劇本是什麼意思？”  
“在有劇本的演繹下做愛吧，可以這麼理解。”幸村回答道。  
真田皺了皺眉，他還是沒理解為什麼做愛還需要劇本。  
幸村讀懂了真田的表情，他攤了攤手：“真田，畢竟拍工口影片的時候都需要一些劇本輔助呢，這樣理解你明白了吧？”  
真田點點頭，回答：“能理解。”  
“幸村，你看過劇本麼？”  
“還沒有，我現在看。”幸村起身走到沙發去拿袋子裡贈送的劇本。  
在真田的視角裡，幸村在翻看完劇本後，用奇怪的眼神看著自己。“怎麼了，幸村。劇本有什麼問題嗎。”  
幸村拿著劇本走向坐在床上的真田身邊。“感覺是真田很難駕馭的角色定位呢。”說著，幸村把劇本交給真田。  
真田非常疑惑地接下劇本打開來看，在真田閱讀劇本的同事，幸村忍不住笑出聲。  
真田沉默地看著快笑出眼淚的幸村，幸村連忙解釋道：“抱歉真田，我剛剛試著用這個劇本的人設代入了一下你。對不起……”幸村用手去擦拭並沒有流淚的眼角。  
幸村忍住了笑，因為真田正盯著自己看，他整理了一下自己的面部表情，問：“真田，你看完劇本後有什麼感覺嗎？”  
“真是太淫亂了。”  
“噗。”幸村這次被真田的話逗笑了。“對不起，真田。我也覺得這個角色可能，不，應該說是和你這一生都沒有任何關係。”  
真田反而較真起來，他問道：“幸村，難道你認為你的Alpha是個變態？”  
“不，我從來沒有這樣想過。”幸村認真地向真田點一下頭。  
真田無奈地歎了口氣，他拿著劇本並一板一眼地念出劇本的名字：“《變態教師和清純學生的性愛扮演。》”  
幸村忍不住用手捂住嘴憋笑。真田反問道：“幸村，你覺得這樣合適嗎？”  
“唔，很直白的劇本名字。”幸村顧左右而言他，很鎮定地回復道。  
真田無奈地看著想開自己玩笑的伴侶，歎了口氣，真田對幸村說：“我盡量做到。”真田心裡想的是如果幸村看到自己演變態教師會高興的話，自己願意去做。  
“……”幸村看著真田思考了一下，“真田，你不用勉強自己。今天是你的生日，你想怎麼選擇都可以。”  
“不，幸村。”真田搖了搖頭，他用堅毅的眼神看著幸村，說出非常雄心壯志的話：“既然要做，就要做到最好。就算是演繹變態教師，我也會全力以赴。”  
“嗯。”幸村點了點頭，他笑著對真田說：“這才是我們真田。”幸村的心裡甚至有些自豪，這樣的性格才是真田。真田認真做好每一件事的態度同樣是幸村很喜歡的一個優點。  
幸村雙手握著劇本，說：“那么，真田。我們開始吧。”  
“不需要背台詞？”  
“唔……只是角色扮演而已，倒不需要背台詞。憑著真田你自己的感覺來演吧。”幸村笑得燦爛將剛才真田從櫃子裡搜出的情趣用品整齊擺放到床頭櫃前。  
“我盡力。”真田有點無奈，雖然幸村跟自己說“憑感覺來”但真田並不是跟蹤狂變態色魔，他很難去想象，更不會在平時想象自己會是變態。這對於真田來說有很大的難度。真田抓了抓頭髮，他還在想該如何扮演一位“變態教師”。  
幸村看真田的表情，覺得他此時非常苦惱，於是提議道：“就把房間想象成教室吧，我就是你的學生。抱歉，沒有選擇那種教室的情趣房間呢，勉強依靠想象力吧。”  
真田咽了一下口水，他的嘴巴已經張開想把自己腦海里有關“變態色魔”的台詞念出來，但真田的嘴巴仿佛被中了詛咒一般一直不說話，幸村的視角裡只能看見真田的嘴皮在發抖。  
幸村也不想勉強真田，他有些看不下去了：“真田，乾脆我先說台詞吧。沒關係的。”  
“不，沒事的。幸村你說開始我們就開始扮演吧。”  
幸村眨了眨眼，半信半疑，他並不知道真田對於這種變態教師的角色掌握會怎麼樣，但幸村有點後悔，真田作為一名正義的警察演繹變態教師確實有些為難。  
“那開始吧。請多關照。”穿著女學生制服的幸村向身著教師制服的真田鞠了一躬。真田也同樣禮貌地向幸村鞠躬。

真田腦海中努力想象這校園和教師的畫面，現在的真田就像一個機器人僵硬地移動到幸村身邊。“早上好，幸村…同學”真田磕磕絆絆的念出台詞，他緊張地看著幸村，甚至有些忘詞。  
幸村按照劇本向真田禮貌地鞠了一躬：“早上好，真田老師。”幸村反而很鎮定地應對，“清純女學生”的人設在幸村的理解範圍內就是中學時的不會去闖禍的好孩子，性格上會很乖巧容易被操縱的類型。  
真田下意識地瞟了一下幸村的短裙，幸村則皺了一下眉給真田暗示劇本下一步的內容。  
真田非常僵硬地用右手按住幸村的肩，他對著幸村耳語道：“今天放學後，在教室等我。記住，你一個人。”說完台詞，真田的右手撫摸著幸村的背下移，並揉了一下幸村的臀部。  
幸村此時就像受驚的兔子顫抖了一下，他沒有想到真田居然來真的，劇本建議應該揉屁股增加情趣，真田完全照做了。“那接下來是不是應該？……”幸村一邊回憶著劇本的劇情一邊想自己的台詞，幸村動了動嘴唇本想開口說話，結果真田的手對著自己的屁股揉搓了一下才放手。幸村完全判斷不出真田到底是故意這樣做，還是按照劇本的套路來，他只能繼續按照劇本的劇情回應真田：“老師，請問有什麼事嗎？”  
真田並不喜歡威脅別人，但是因為劇情要求，真田對幸村說：“你的化學成績是全年級最低。還有，作為班主任。老師知道你幫助同學作弊其他科目。”  
幸村故意演出被發現做壞事的羞怯，他向真田禮貌地鞠了一躬：“我知道了，真田老師。謝謝您的指導。”

第一幕的劇情結束。幸村摸著下巴評價道：“唔，怎麼講。我覺得真田你演的意外的不錯呢？”  
真田不是很習慣這種平時要裝作正常上班族卻是一個色魔變態的人設，劇本的第一幕結束後，他坐到床上深沉地扶著額頭：“幸村，還是算了吧。”  
這是真田的人生中少見地打退堂鼓，正式算的話這是第一次真田想放棄做某件事。  
“好吧，真田。我尊重你的意見。”  
真田很在乎幸村的想法，他擔心因為自己不想角色扮演會讓幸村掃興，於是說道：“幸村，如果你想繼續玩下去我會陪你的。”  
幸村一手打理著捲曲的頭髮，一手又拉了拉裙角，他整理好衣著後對真田說：“沒事。本來這種人設對於你來說就是強人鎖難，是我的想法太過於任性了。明明今天是你的生日，好像演變成我要求和你演戲的局面了。”  
“對了，我想起來好像還有備用的劇本，還有一本。現在需要看看嗎？”  
真田搖了搖頭，他還是不太想這樣輕易放棄：“再嘗試一下吧。才演過第一幕我就想輕易放棄是我太鬆懈了。”  
“好的，我明白了。那我們繼續吧。”幸村明白真田的意思，如果真田想看第二本備用劇本，他就會對第一本劇本選擇打退堂鼓放棄。幸村也知道，真田是一個不願意輕易認輸的人。

第二幕的劇情開始，幸村首先坐在沙發上等待真田。  
真田也努力地想象房間其實是教室，他默默地坐到幸村的身邊，用右手搭著幸村的肩，左手幫幸村梳理了一下頭髮並把一小撮頭髮勾到耳後。  
幸村刻意地演出一副人畜無害的樣子，他併攏這雙腿，緊張地把手放到大腿上。當真田的左手接觸到幸村的耳朵時，幸村還特地抿著嘴。  
“幸村的演技，令人敬佩。”真田心裡默默讚歎道。真田覺得幸村的演技非常好，讓真田回憶起中學時幸村在校園祭裡的話劇表演扮演輝夜姬時的情景。在真田對幸村愛的濾鏡下，真田覺得幸村的演技完全是無死角的。  
“老師，您似乎……靠得太近了。”幸村先是低下頭，然後按照劇本要求的動作起身後退了幾步。  
幸村低著頭看著真田的鞋子，按照劇情，真田現在應該接近自己並用手撫摸自己的臉頰還要說出他的台詞，但真田一直不為所動。  
幸村抬頭想提醒真田下一步的動作，真田才起身走向幸村身邊。真田伸手撫摸幸村的臉時，動作極為不自然。幸村覺得真田的現況非常不科學，平時真田也有撫摸自己的臉，也沒有像現在一樣緊張。  
“……”真田光顧著撫摸幸村的臉，卻沒有說台詞。  
幸村終於忍不住的了，他伸手抓住了真田的手腕，問：“真田，你還要不說話到什麼時候？你快把我的臉搓紅了。”說著，幸村鬆開真田的手，用雙手捧了一下自己的臉，幸村感覺到自己臉上的熱度似乎可以煎熟一個雞蛋了。  
“抱歉。”真田呆愣地站在原地。  
“真田，如果真的不想適這個劇本就不要勉強。”幸村覺得真田的狀態就像想上課認真聽講卻抑制不住自己想睡覺的慾望的學生。  
“沒事，我們繼續吧。”真田還在試圖讓自己融入變態教師這個角色，但真田完全沒意識到自己的演“變態教師”的演技有多麼差勁。

“老師，您似乎……靠得太近了。”幸村又重新把台詞念了一遍，接下來幸村只要等真田的動作和台詞就可以結束第二幕了。  
“……”真田看著抿著嘴準備接台詞的幸村，他伸手解開了幸村胸前的蝴蝶結。水手服款式的情趣學生制服非常容易解開，也非常方便玩一些緊張刺激的PLAY。真田張開嘴，但他忘記了台詞，只能帶過台詞直接對照著劇本設計的動作進行下去。真田伸手掀開幸村的上衣，就算沒有用攝像機的慢動作鏡頭拍攝也能看出真田的動作緩慢，真田的手臂甚至顫抖了一下。真田只記得劇本中要求掀開伴侶的上衣後可以揉胸，於是他便用手按了一下幸村的胸。當然，真田把注意力都放在了幸村的胸上，他完全沒有抬頭看幸村的表情。  
此時的幸村的嘴唇顫抖，他驚訝地看著低著頭摸自己胸部的真田，幸村並不會未卜先知，但他也沒想到真田會忘詞到直接進入動作的部分，如果不是看得出來真田的演技太爛，幸村都會以為真田是性衝動上頭了。  
幸村馬上制止了真田的“變態”行為。因為真田的撫摸，幸村的乳頭敏感地挺立起來，他的臉也逐漸變紅。幸村深呼一口氣，然後伸手制止了真田的“變態”行為。“真田，不要再摸下去了。你的台詞完全沒有念出來。還有，把你的信息素收一收吧。還沒有到釋放信息素的時候。”幸村特地在說的時候提到“台詞”一詞，他很清楚如果不說明台詞的問題，真田大概不會再繼續演下去，而是直接把自己推倒到床上，並吃掉自己這個“生日禮物”。  
“噢是嗎……抱歉幸村，我確實忘記了台詞。”真田現在才會想起那句有些猥瑣的台詞：“要不要和老師進行體液交換。”  
“真是沒辦法呢 。”幸村歎了口氣，他建議道：“真田。我們還是用備用劇本吧。”  
“幸村，我們真的要用備用劇本嗎？”真田個人認為自己已經代入了“變態教師”的人設，他自認為自己的演技還可以再更進一步。  
幸村不給真田任何幻想，他直接回答：“變態教師的角色完全不適合你，再說了我可不想看一名正義的警察墮落成為有變態思想的警察。”  
“幸村，其實我在便衣工作時追蹤嫌疑人的時候，我的演技很不錯的。”  
“不要，你的演技太差了。”幸村一口回絕了真田繼續演下去的要求。  
“好吧。”真田有點失落的點點頭，問：“備用的劇本，你我扮演的是什麼角色？”  
“教師和學生。”  
“嗯？”真田思考了一下，他以為備用劇本的演繹身份會發生變化，但幸村這樣回答，真田試探性地問道：“性格發生了改變？”  
“嗯，是的。感覺這個人設比較適合真田你呢。”說完，幸村取出袋子裡的備用劇本。  
“幸村，其實沒有必要用劇本。我們這樣做愛也無妨。”  
幸村聽到真田這樣說，手忍不住用力地按了按備用劇本。幸村笑著挑釁道：“吶，真田。你想打退堂鼓嗎？”  
“不，幸村。我只是覺得中途放棄現在演的劇本不是好事。”真田覺得自己的演技還可以再拯救一下。  
“嗯。”幸村靠著衣櫃雙手抱胸點點頭，回答：“確實中途放棄不是真田你的風格，但是我也不想因為這場情趣扮演就把我的伴侶的精神力墮落到變態的程度呢。”幸村放下手，坐到床上：“不過，今天是你的生日。你的決定，我都會尊重。”說完，幸村朝真田一笑。  
真田分析了一下，他認為幸村說的也不無道理，真田也不願意因為今晚的情趣扮演而發生心理變化。“嗯。”真田點頭妥協。  
幸村將備用劇本遞給真田，真田翻開劇本時看見名字後，抬頭看了一樣幸村又低頭再次確認了一下劇本的名字。  
“怎麼了，很奇怪麼？”幸村覺得真田看自己的眼神很奇怪。  
真田不敢說出看見備用劇本名字的原因，他換了個話題，問：“幸村你看過這個備用劇本嗎？”  
“剛剛稍微看了一下，我覺得這次備用劇本裡的教師人設挺適合你的。”幸村回答。  
得到了幸村的回答，真田再次確認了一下劇本的名字。“《古板教師和不良浪蕩女學生的性愛扮演》。”真田在心中默念劇本的名字，他突然懷疑人生，自己在幸村眼裡難道真的很古板麼？還有，為什麼幸村看到“不良女學生”這個人設絲毫不在意。在真田的印象裡，從小到大幸村都是一個好孩子，而且自己中學時期是風紀委員，幸村也不可能做出逃課之類的出格的事。“難道幸村瞞著自己逃課了？”真田試圖回憶學生時代幸村有無違規校規紀律，但真田只能回想到幸村偶爾上學遲到的事。  
“真田。真田？……”見真田並未翻閱劇本的內容而是在發呆，幸村在意地叫了真田的名字。  
“抱歉，幸村。”  
“真田，你沒事吧？”  
“看到劇本名字，就想到了我們中學的時候。”真田解釋道。  
“唉？我們中學的時候……”幸村覺得很奇怪，在他的印象裡自己的學生時代並沒有出現“古板教師”和“不良女學生”在自己身邊。  
真田覺得穿上女生制服的幸村恍惚的樣子有些可愛，他伸手揉了一下幸村的頭髮回答道：“想到了你上學遲到被我抓到了。”  
“真田……你真是，還沒看完就入戲了嗎？”幸村感覺今天被真田刺激好幾次了，他紅著臉，回答得很不坦率。幸村也想起了自己中學時期曾經因為睡過頭差點遲到然後在校門口看見作為風紀委員的真田，當然，真田這種在工作上認理不認親的人，當然是攔下了幸村。不過，那是真田和幸村共同的回憶，幸村很高興能與戀人回憶到同一件事。但幸村還是很冷靜地對真田說：“先不要回憶了。看劇本吧。”  
真田很敬佩幸村的行動力，他點點頭，繼續翻閱劇本。真田翻看著劇本，時而還抬頭看一下幸村。幸村覺得真田這樣的行為很不正常，他有點不耐煩地問道：“真田，你有什麼問題嗎？”  
真田也沒有拐彎抹角，他直接回答：“幸村，如果真的按照劇本演的話，恐怕……”  
“我沒關係的。真田，只要你記住你的台詞動作就可以了。”幸村的回答很淡然，但幸村並沒有意識到這個劇本對於幸村的“不良浪蕩女學生”設定有多嚴重。

當真田還在看劇本的時候，幸村重新打理了一下自己的著裝，並從提包裡取出了一副眼鏡。他走到真田身邊，遞上眼鏡。  
“這是？”真田放下手中的劇本，抬頭看著幸村。  
“幫助你飾演更好的小道具。”幸村揮了揮手腕示意真田把眼鏡戴上。  
真田乖乖照做，把眼鏡戴上後真田扶了扶眼鏡框，問：“幸村，你從哪裡來的平光眼鏡？”  
“附贈的。”幸村回答道。  
看真田一直在扶眼鏡框，幸村便問道：“不合適嗎？”  
“還好。可以適應。”真田淡淡地說道。  
“那真田你站起來，讓我看看。”  
真田站起身後，幸村歪著頭感歎道：“嗯，很有古板教師的氣質，但也很帥氣。像是你一脫下眼鏡後我感覺就能解開封印呢。不愧是我們真田，非常適合。”  
真田已經習慣了幸村對自己的調侃，便不再解釋什麼。  
幸村見真田單手插褲兜，靈機一動，他立馬上前抓住真田插入褲兜的手腕。  
真田一愣，但還是下意識地伸出手。幸村則靠在真田懷裡說：“真田老師，願不願意跟我交往呢？”  
“嗯？!”真田臉上寫的大寫的一個“愣”字。真田完全不知道該怎麼接幸村的話，因為幸村根本沒有按照劇本來。  
“老師。”幸村仰著頭看著真田：“您，有考慮和我交往嗎？老師您一直是我內心Alpha男友人選第一名哦!”  
“……”如果是平時真田肯定會選擇同意幸村的要求，但真田也記住幸村交代給自己的人設是所謂的“古板教師。”真田也決定按照這個方向來演。“幸村同學，你所說的不符合校規。很抱歉，我必須拒絕。”真田回答道。  
幸村聽到真田的回答顯然很滿意，他默默地伸出右手對真田豎大拇指。  
真田對幸村演技的濾鏡非常深，他在心裡讚歎道：“不愧是幸村，居然能把不良浪蕩女生的角色演繹的如此真實。”真田也對幸村點一下頭，示意幸村繼續演下去。  
幸村溫柔的眼神轉變成凌厲的眼神，溫柔的語氣則換成了兇惡的口氣：“老師您這麼說……那就，沒辦法了呢!”  
“!”幸村兇狠的眼神完全震懾住了真田，真田只在幸村生氣的時候看到這樣的表情。  
真田舔了舔嘴唇，他腦海里想著劇本裡的輔助性台詞和動作，但真田發現劇本上的話完全對不上幸村的行動。“難道說，幸村自己創造了一個劇情嗎？”真田心中大驚，而看幸村的架勢，他是認真地與自己對戲。真田見幸村也是以非常認真的態度與自己對戲，心中下定決心：“既然如此，我也不能鬆懈。”

真田和幸村似乎忘記了這只是普通的情趣角色扮演，而真正地把此次情趣角色扮演當做認真的演戲。

真田完全不知道該如何應對幸村剛才說出的具有“威脅性”的台詞，但幸村想要的就是這個劇情。幸村看著手足無措說不出話的真田，慢慢解開自己制服上衣的蝴蝶結，威脅道：“老師，既然你不願意和我交往的話，那就跟我做愛吧。老師只能2選一哦，不然你今天就出不了學校。”  
真田覺得幸村說的台詞略為奇怪，但看著幸村演技的做派，真田想到一個詞“玉石俱焚”。“幸村同學，請你冷靜一點。快穿好衣服，這樣影響風紀。”真田終於想到劇本裡的台詞能應對現在幸村自己自創的戲碼了。  
“先生 お可愛いこと(老師真可愛啊)。您果然是我心中的Alpha男友排行榜的第一名呢，我果然沒看錯人。”幸村後退幾步，像貓咪一樣輕盈地坐到酒店房間的桌子上。為了演出不良少女的真實感，幸村還特意坐在桌子上晃著腳。  
“……”真田一瞬間覺得眼前的幸村不是自己認識的幸村了，他甚至覺得幸村說話的口氣有些愉悅。不過真田完全能理解幸村的性格轉變，因為這只是演戲。  
“幸村，別再胡鬧了。”真田念出了劇本裡的台詞，並向前走一步：“快把衣服穿好，回家吧。”  
幸村依舊坐在桌上，他與真田對視：“老師還真是不坦率。”  
“幸村。如果你現在回家，我會當做這件事從來沒發生過。”真田嚴厲地警告道。  
幸村輕盈地跳下桌子，在落地的一瞬間完全沒有聲音。真田的視線也看向了幸村的短裙。就因為真田的無心之舉，幸村又想到了劇本所提及的內容：可以適當地調逗自己的伴侶。  
幸村對著真田笑了笑，他優雅地走向真田，絲毫不像他要演繹的角色“不良浪蕩女生”。“老師，剛剛我跳下桌子的時候，您……似乎在盯著我的短裙看呢？還是說，您是想看我短裙下的內褲呢？”幸村慢慢地撩起裙子的一個角，雖然是在情趣角色扮演，但幸村也很好奇真田會如何應對，臉上會露出什麼樣的表情。  
真田聞到了幸村的信息素，真田沒想到幸村會那麼認真地對待情趣角色扮演，空氣中的薰衣草香現在在真田看來就像是致幻劑要將自己迷暈。真田扶了扶眼鏡，接話道：“你看錯了。”  
幸村一步一步地靠近真田，真田也按劇本所寫的慢慢後退到墻角。當時真田在翻閱劇本的時候，劇本寫到要求壁咚。真田也很好奇幸村會如何演繹。  
幸村比真田略矮一些，他也沒有像電視劇演繹的情結那樣直接用手拍墻壁。幸村稍稍墊了一下腳尖，這在幸村的理解中“不良浪蕩女學生”的身高肯定會比老師矮很多，所以幸村才對著真田墊了一下腳尖。  
真田瞟了一眼幸村的制服上衣，幸村則趁真田低頭的一瞬間快速伸手去拿真田的眼鏡。  
幸村雙手扶著眼鏡腿，但他與真田對視。  
“……”  
二人對視許久，都沒用說台詞，仿佛時間停止一般。  
幸村閉上眼希望自己不會被真田剛剛釋放的信息素打亂步調，幸村深呼一口氣然後睜開眼念出台詞：“老師，摘下眼鏡後會看得更清楚吧？”  
“……”真田並沒有回應幸村，這是劇本的要求。  
但幸村並沒有繼續念台詞，他反而用手拿著眼鏡遠遠把玩，然後再戴上眼鏡。“怎麼樣？”幸村推了推眼鏡。  
真田不知道現在的情況究竟是在演戲還是已經結束了，他偏了一下頭表示不知道。見真田保持沉默，幸村便念出台詞提醒道：“戴上老師的眼鏡後，感覺好模糊。老師平時戴著眼鏡看我們的時候，我們的臉不會也像馬賽克那樣模糊吧？”  
真田本想與幸村對台詞，將“不要再開玩笑了。”並準備做出伸手去拿回眼鏡的動作演一遍，但幸村沒有給真田這個機會，他重新將眼鏡取下，一手拿著眼鏡，一邊踮起腳順勢吻上真田。  
如果是平時的真田接收到來自幸村的親吻暗示，真田一定會回應回去。但現在的情況是在進行情趣角色扮演，又恰巧真田飾演的是古板教師一角。於是真田便不主動“進攻”而是閉眼享受與幸村的唇舌交纏。真田的手並沒有閒著，他伸手往下環住幸村的腰。  
幸村一手拿著眼鏡，一手勾住了真田的脖子，並將整個人掛到真田身上，真田也順勢托起幸村的臀。，二人就在酒店房間的墻角親吻，他們都已經將情趣扮演拋之腦後，此時的親吻將性愛繼續推進。  
真田有些急不可耐，此時的幸村就像大型玩偶般掛在真田身上。真田慢慢地扶著幸村的腰小心翼翼挪步，但還是在上床時被絆倒，二人重重地躺到床上。  
幸村手中的道具眼鏡早已掉落到地上，真田當即關切地問幸村有沒有哪裡受傷，幸村似乎是因為剛才的深吻有些缺氧，他紅著臉平躺在床上，對真田說：“繼續。”  
幸村穿的制服胸前的蝴蝶結在前面就被解開，真田能很清楚看到幸村胸前漂亮的鎖骨。真田以最快的速度脫掉衣服，如果真的要跟真田討論什麼生日禮物會讓真田開心，毫無疑問就是現在這一刻—穿上女生制服躺在床上的幸村，是真田這次生日收到的最好的禮物。  
脫掉衣服後的真田並不準備馬上讓幸村脫衣服，畢竟這是幸村難得一次因為自己穿上裙子，甚至以後不會再有這樣的機會了。

真田爬上床後，幸村也主動坐起身，似乎剛才在墻角的親吻還不夠。酒店房間內松木的氣味與薰衣草香的碰撞，讓兩人的情慾更加上升一步。幸村將雙腿盘上真田的腰，雙手再勾上真田的脖子繼續與真田親吻。  
真田左手扶著幸村的後腦勺，吻逐漸深入，他閉著眼感受唇與舌的互動。“呼…”幸村慢慢睜開眼，他習慣性地偏頭，身體向下傾。真田手快地拿了床上的枕頭墊在他的腰下。幸村慢慢躺了下來，真田一手按著床，一手看著身下的幸村。  
“……”二人對視了一會，都沒有說話。  
真田用手捏起幸村制服的衣角，他慢慢掀開幸村的制服，制服被真田掀到了最高處，真田上下打量著幸村，現在露出胸脯的他才算是真正的身著“情趣學生制服”。  
“真田。”幸村叫了一下真田的名字，真田也心領神會地低下頭輕輕的親吻幸村的脖頸，但真田的手並沒有閒著，他撫摸著幸村的乳頭刺激幸村身體最為敏感的地帶。  
“唔……”幸村感受到真田手指對著自己乳頭轉圈的癢意，他皺著眉感受這種刺激感。在與真田親吻的同時，幸村的手也伸向了真田的內褲，隔著內褲幸村撫摸著屬於真田的傲然大物。幸村用掌心去觸碰真田內褲鼓起的位置，就像揉麵團一樣揉搓起來，揉了一會幸村輕輕捏了一下隔著內褲的柱身，又慢慢地用手推進。這樣似乎是在對真田說：“我也可以讓你的身體興奮起來哦。”  
真田喘著氣，似乎對於幸村為自己而做的手活很享受。真田坐起身，他看著躺著身下的幸村扶了一下他的腰，又將幸村穿的短裙慢慢地拉上來，現在的幸村身下的只剩下未褪去的內褲和絲襪，不過真田也注意到了幸村的勃起。真田以其人之道還治其人之身，他伸手握住了幸村的右手腕，指引著幸村讓他自己去照顧他的“小兄弟”。  
幸村不再挑逗真田內褲下的傲然大物，他在真田的注視下，主動地褪下內褲，然後又將短裙重新拉下來遮住私處。真田覺得幸村的這個玩法很有意思，他拍了拍幸村的側腰，示意他側著身。  
幸村並沒有那樣做，他先將自己腰下墊的枕頭抽出，然後跪坐在床上。“真田，躺下吧。”幸村突然換了一個語氣說道。  
真田沉默地點點頭，乖乖照做。幸村俯下身，他扒下了真田的內褲。挺立的陰莖差點近距離地要彈到幸村臉上，但幸村絲毫不介意。他用手指按住了真田的龜頭挑逗一番，又擼動著勃起並青筋暴起的柱身。幸村摸著炙熱地柱身冷笑了一聲，真田一臉緊張，仿佛二人又進入了“古板教師”和“不良浪蕩女生”的人設。幸村舔了舔嘴唇，吞嚥下口水，他慢慢湊近真田的陰莖，左手扶著陰莖柱身然後伸出舌頭舔了起來。  
真田呼吸急促，幸村的口活非常的爽。真田看著現在鼓著嘴吸入自己陰莖的幸村，他覺得此時的伴侶穿著女學生制服並幫自己口活非常色情。真田覺得這樣的場景應該只有在夢裡才有，但幸村舌頭柔軟的觸感刺激著自己的陰莖並不是幻覺。真田皺著眉，他覺得自己被幸村的舔弄要射了。“幸村。”真田叫了一聲幸村的名字。  
“……”幸村並沒有回應真田，他結束了口活，並沒有讓真田現在就射。  
真田見幸村結束了口活本想起身，幸村卻按住了真田的大腿。真田只能乖乖地躺著任由幸村擺佈。  
幸村雖然身穿女式學生制服，卻以上位者的姿態騎跨在真田的身上。  
幸村擼了一下真田的陰莖，然後小心翼翼地坐了下去。雖然幸村的裙子擋住了真田看幸村私處的視線，但是從幸村的表情能看出他完全在享受性愛交媾。  
幸村扶著真田的陰莖，龜頭對後穴的摩擦快感讓幸村忍不住閉著眼將頭向上仰，隨著龜頭對幸村後穴的刺激，幸村抿起嘴。真田能很清楚的看見幸村的短裙慢慢頂了起來，是的，幸村勃起了。  
但幸村沒有選擇繼續下去，他撫摸了一下真田結實的腹肌，便起身側躺到真田的身邊。  
雖然真田很在意幸村的裙子以及他的勃起，但是真田想到剛才自己叫幸村側躺，便不再詢問幸村。

幸村側著躺在床上，他的手臂貼著床托著頭看著真田。幸村以這樣的姿勢保持在床上，讓真田想到了曾經和幸村在發過看畫展的時候，其中某一幅油畫裸體的人也擺出像現在幸村所擺的姿勢，只不過幸村比油畫裡的人多穿了女式學生制服。真田也側躺著看著幸村，幸村用手摸了摸真田結實的胸，他突然想到劇本裡的台詞，於是順勢說了出來：“老師我曾經看過你換衣服的樣子，您的身材真的很棒呢。明明是可以去做健美教練的身材，居然來教學化學，真是太可惜了。”  
真田見幸村的頭髮快要擋住臉了，他連忙幫幸村把頭髮勾到耳後。“就算你這養恭維，你的化學成績我也不會給你滿分的。”說完台詞，真田用手揉了揉幸村的臀部。  
“老師你……唔!”幸村話還沒說完，他的身體打了個顫。幸村感受到真田的手指伸進了自己的股縫中。  
“嗚。”  
幸村感受到身體就像被打開了開關，他想努力地合攏雙腿不讓自己很快進入性的快感中，但是真田的指尖就像螺絲刀，仿佛在旋轉修整自己身體開關的“螺絲”。  
幸村有些受不了了，他伸手想阻止真田，說：“真田…可以了。”或許是生了赤也後好久沒時間和真田做愛，幸村有些受不了真田對自己後穴的開發。  
真田聽幸村的話停手，他將手指抽出時看了一眼擴張幸村後穴後濕潤的手指然後坐起身。幸村摸了摸自己後脖頸，他感覺今晚的性愛過程似乎變得很漫長，但他還是記得現在的時間是21號，便對真田說了一句：“真田，生日快樂。”  
“轟。”真田心中的火山又噴發出岩漿，只是一句簡單的生日祝福依舊可以讓真田的耳根子變紅。真田也不想再慢慢拖下去了，他選擇脫下幸村的短裙，只留下黑色制服襪。真田摸了一下幸村的大腿，又看了一眼幸村早已挺立起的陰莖。  
幸村呼著氣，他主動地張開大腿，他用一個眼神示意自己的Alpha。真田也得到了允許，就像射擊靶場的信號燈預亮，真田早已等候“進入”和“發射”的時機，他脫掉內褲，釋放出自己堅挺已久的“長槍”，真田擼了擼挺立的陰莖，握著自己的陰莖对准属于Omega的陰道穴口。  
幸村張著嘴喘氣，躺平的他著注視著真田的動作。“唔!”幸村顯然沒有掌握好時間，他還沒有反應過來，真田的陰莖便進入了屬於Omega的陰穴中。幸村有些艱難地擺動了一下身體試圖接納真田的長槍。真田緊皺眉頭，他挺了挺身，試圖將自己的陰莖更深入到幸村體內。  
真田扶著幸村的腰，他看著面色潮紅的幸村說：“幸村…你似乎變緊了。”真田也在懷疑是不是很久一段時間沒和幸村做愛導致進入的時候不太方便。  
幸村咬著嘴唇，當真田在提槍進入的時候，他甚至能感受到柱身的青筋在刺激著自己穴道內的壁肉。真田在扶著幸村的腰摸著幸村的胯骨慢慢進入，幸村感受到真田的陰莖整根都進入了陰穴中，他忍不住又習慣性地抓緊床單。幸村的眼神迷離，他聞著真田松木味的信息素，感覺時間像是停止一般。被陰莖包裹的子宮壁，  
“啊!真田，你……”真田並沒有給幸村休整的時機，他趁幸村放鬆時進行抽插。  
“哈…哈……”幸村一手握住枕頭，一手擼動這自己挺立的陰莖，他的視線朝著房間的天花板看，這種抽插的性快感讓幸村忍不住翻白眼呼氣，就像出水的魚兒激烈地擺動試圖回歸水中卻只能無力地張嘴呼吸。  
“噗嗤噗嗤。”陰莖的抽插碰撞發出淫靡的水聲。幸村覺得自己脖頸後全是汗，“嗚。”幸村再也保持不住理智，他的陰莖也經過自己的擼動射了出來，龜頭慢慢地吐出米青色的液體。真田抽插的動作也逐漸慢下來，但每一次的碰撞對於幸村來說就像是碰碰車之間的互相衝撞完全不能預測到底什麼時候會碰到、停下。  
“嗚…呼，哈……”幸村忍不住伸手放到嘴巴，他不想叫出聲。被碩大的陰莖撞擊體內就猶如搗年糕的杵與臼之間的撞擊。隨著體內的陰莖脹大，幸村感覺到真田的陰莖似乎到了體內深處。幸村伸出雙手，真田也握住幸村的雙手，性慾與愛意爆滿與酒店的房間內。真田感覺自己的陰莖甚至顶到了屬於Omega的子宫的最里面，真田突然覺得這次性愛後，幸村可能會懷孕。  
“真…田，我真的要……”幸村說話帶著顫音，他希望真田最好能快點射出，雖然真田的陰莖插入會給性愛中的幸村帶來快感，但是這樣會讓幸村更難受。“想被填滿”似乎是已經被性愛沖昏理智的幸村心裡所想的。  
幸村紅著臉喘著氣，他的呼吸因為性愛也變得急促，胸前的乳頭早已硬挺。真田俯下身與幸村親吻，並用手挑逗著幸村的乳頭。真田用力地捏了一下幸村的乳頭，“呃嗯!”本來享受著真田的親吻的幸村甚至因為被真田用力捏乳頭而刺激到張開眼，差點就像受到電壓一般要跳起身了。幸村摸索了半天才將手伸到真田背部，似乎就像小船找到港灣一般撫摸著真田的背。幸村的陰穴緊緊地收縮並含著真田壯碩的陰莖，而後，幸村感受到體內有一股熱流進入，真田終於射了。  
真田抽出了阴茎，幸村也疲乏地躺在床上。真田慢慢地靠近幸村用手握住了他的右腳腕並放到了自己的大腿上。  
“……”幸村抬了一下頭，他以為真田還想繼續做，但真田並沒有繼續下去，而是幫幸村把右邊腳上穿的學生制服襪脫掉，然後又脫掉另一邊的襪子。幸村坐起身，將自己的學生制服上衣脫掉。  
真田赤裸著身體起身下床。“真田，你去哪？”幸村問道。  
“浴室。”真田簡短的回答道。

很快，真田便從浴室出來，他靠著墻問坐在床上的幸村：“幸村，泡澡嗎？”  
幸村的眼神有些呆滯，或許是經過性愛後的疲累讓他有些失神。“噢……可以。”  
真田和幸村二人顯然都不在意對方是否裸體。幸村甚至還向真田發出邀約：“真田，我看情趣酒店的浴缸很大呢。”幸村赤著腳踩酒店房間的地毯走到真田身邊，他還順便用手按了一下真田健碩的肱二頭肌。  
“嗯，稍微放鬆一下吧，幸村。”真田輕輕地拍了拍幸村的肩。  
幸村轉過頭朝真田一笑：“弦一郎君，生日快樂。”  
真田愣了一下，他閉上眼時嘴角上揚。“謝謝你，精市。”

中午，真田和幸村回到了爺爺家，除了接赤也以外，中午也一併在爺爺家吃午飯。  
本來真田也想在廚房幫忙，但母親和幸村都說今天是自己的生日便把真田趕出了廚房。真田沒辦法，決定去里屋看一下赤也。  
奇怪的是，里屋並無一人。爺爺和佐助都不在，真田注意到電視裡正在播放動畫片，而自家兒子正站在有護欄的小床上扶著欄杆看著電視。  
“……”真田默默走上前，他近距離地觀察赤也。然而赤也完全沒有理會真田，他的小眼睛一直看著電視機裡播放的動畫。  
“……”真田也跟著赤也一起看了一下電視上播放的內容完全不理解為什麼一個才快八個月的小孩子會喜歡看這樣的熱血動畫片。“或許是佐助陪赤也的時候給電視錄製的動畫片。赤也才這麼小，怎麼可能看得懂這樣的內容。”真田是這樣猜測的。  
看著電視動畫的赤也甚至非常激動的伸出小手敲著小床的護欄。真田又仔细地看了一下電視的內容，他覺得這個動畫片非常不合理，現在的赤也應該看的是早教動畫而不是電視裡播放的給中學生看的熱血動畫。想到這裡真田不禁搖了搖頭，佐助也是一個成年人了居然還對這樣的動漫感興趣。  
當電視裡的角色觸碰自己左肩處的星型胎記時，赤也用手指著電視說：“唔呀～”  
“……”真田並不能理解自家兒子在對自己說什麼，畢竟他還不怎麼會說話。但真田還是嘗試著和赤也交流：“赤也，你是在說那個星型胎記嗎？”  
真田似乎是賭對了，赤也聽到了真田的發問後，仰著頭看真田，但他的手指依然指著電視：“Papa～啊～”  
真田很欣喜，他親耳聽見赤也叫自己一聲“爸爸”。“要是幸村在就好了。”此時真田非常希望幸村在場，畢竟七八個月大的小朋友開口叫自己爸爸，對於陪伴赤也幾周的真田來說非常有成就感。  
真田順手拿了桌上的遙控器對電視按了暫停，就像在警局開會的時候分析電視視頻上的嫌疑人一般，真田也來到電視機面前對著赤也用手指著電視上停住星型胎記的畫面。真田又再次詢問道：“赤也，是這個星型胎記嗎？”  
赤也點了點頭。真田非常驚訝，自家兒子能理解自己的話。於是他走到小床前，蹲下來直視赤也：“赤也，再叫一次爸爸。”  
“……”赤也並沒有回應真田，他甚至坐下來。  
“お—とう—さん”真田放慢速度想嘗試教赤也說“爸爸”一詞。  
“啊。”赤也很敷衍的回應了一下真田，便將注意力放到暫停動畫片的電視機上。  
“……”真田有一點尷尬，自己的兒子完全不理自己。他起身擋住電視機，但赤也並沒有因為真田擋住電視機而哭鬧。真田覺得很神奇，如果是別的小孩子或許這時候被擋住喜歡的東西或者是動畫片應該早就哭鬧了，但赤也卻沒有。  
真田擋住電視機，赤也伸出小手還是指向了電視機的方向。真田轉頭看了一眼電視機，他看著坐在小床上的赤也，覺得赤也某一刻身上似乎有幸村的影子。  
真田蹲下來和赤也對話：“想要星星？”  
小赤也放下手，點了點頭。  
真田覺得機會來了，既然赤也能明白自己說的話，那麼可以趁勢讓赤也叫自己“爸爸”。“赤也，你叫一下爸爸，爸爸就去把星星給你。”  
單純的小赤也對著真田眨了眨眼，然後開始張嘴吐泡泡，就像小金魚那樣。赤也並不給真田面子。  
“赤也，不能流口水到床上，”真田拿出手帕小心翼翼地給赤也擦嘴。雖然赤也完全不給真田面子，但真田感覺到赤也是能聽懂自己的話。  
“哇～”赤也趁真田幫自己擦嘴的時候趁纏著真田，他依舊不依不饒地指著電視上暫停的星型印記。  
真田有些沒辦法，他只能用手指對著赤也的左肩輕輕地畫了一個星型。  
赤也站起來對真田伸出雙手，試圖想要抱抱。真田無視了赤也的撒嬌，他也不依不饒地對赤也說：“赤也，應該叫爸爸了。”說完，真田又用手指了一下自己。  
“真田？”  
一聽見幸村的聲音，真田和赤也都同步地朝門看。幸村也被這個情形嚇了一跳，他用眼神打量著這對父子：“你們怎麼突然這樣看著我？”  
“沒什麼，只是在逗赤也玩。”真田回答道。  
赤也並不能流利的說出話，他無法對幸村解釋，但他立刻轉移目標要求幸村抱抱。  
“你在陪赤也看動畫片？”幸村剛進房間的想法和真田一樣，都覺得以赤也的年紀看熱血動漫是看不懂的，七八個月的小孩子看早教動畫最為合適。  
“不。應該是佐助錄製的碟片。我一進來的時候就在播放。”真田回答道。  
幸村看了一眼電視屏幕裡一個金髮男人的後背左肩的星型印記說道：“這樣啊。感覺赤也還小，這種動畫他看不懂吧。”  
真田思考了一下，還是決定如實告訴幸村：“赤也想我索要電視裡的星型印記。”  
幸村也非常好奇：“嗯？為什麼赤也想要電視裡的那個角色的星型印記？”  
真田回憶了一下剛剛動畫片裡播放的內容，他回答道：“似乎是那個動畫設定這個星型印記擁有很強的力量。”  
幸村挑了挑眉，回答道：“那還挺有趣的。赤也居然那麼聰明。”  
真田跟幸村的理解不同，他認為赤也想要星型印記還是太奇怪了，一個七八多月大的小孩子不可能懂那麼多。“赤也很想要那個星型印記，我就用手在他左肩也畫了一個星星。”  
“唔。你這樣說我倒是覺得赤也應該是對星星感興趣了呢。畢竟小孩子還是很喜歡新奇事物的。”  
“有可能。”真田也讚同的點了點頭。  
“嗷～”赤也似乎感覺到真田和幸村聊天過頭快把自己無視了，馬上叫了一聲，仿佛是在提醒真田和幸村自己還在場。  
“噢，想起來了。媽媽讓我來叫你吃午飯呢。”  
真田抱起赤也，輕輕地按了一下幸村的背，說：“去吃飯吧。”  
幸村則側著身，示意真田先走前面。當真田走在幸村前面時，幸村用手對著真田的後背左肩畫了一個星星。  
“嗯？”真田感受到幸村手指的觸感，他轉過頭看著幸村。  
“送你一顆生日之星。”幸村調皮地歪了一下頭，笑了笑。  
“謝謝你幸村，這次你給我的生日禮物，令我難忘。”真田非常認真地看著幸村。  
幸村用手輕輕點了一下真田懷裡的赤也的臉，然後對著真田說道：“還沒吃蛋糕呢，走吧，爺爺和爸媽還在等我們。”

【END】

不是很重要的結語：幸村為什麼給赤也讀聖誕老人的故事，是因為公式書一直說切原一直相信聖誕老人，所以就採用了公式書的梗，做了一個私設小改動。設想一下，長大後的海帶寶寶之所以那麼相信世界上有聖誕老人，或許是因為幸村給他講的故事。  
“警視廳生物系”是出自於日劇《警視廳生物股長》的一個梗。  
至於設定真田是教師，還特別是教化學，也是因為幸村是化學苦手。師生情趣PLAY的這個想法來源於某次群裡聊天的時候而得到的靈感。  
以上，是真田生賀文的全部內容。希望你可以喜歡這篇車。


End file.
